Chris' Crossing
by PokeAuthorsInc
Summary: Chris is just trying to find himself in all the chaos of the Pokemon World. He just wanted to set off on a journey with his best friend, Brandon. But, later on he meets a variety of trainers. Against all odds, he attempts the impossible... Stay tuned.
1. A Morning to Remember

"ALL RIGHT! TODAY IS THE DAY!" Chris yelled as he awoke.

This was the day that Chris was longing for his entire life. It was his 13th birthday. Which meant he was at a legal age where he could begin his journey. Chris was ecstatic as he got his gear together. He put on his favorite black jacket with white stripes, he put on his black and red watch and he began to go downstairs. His mother and father were waiting.

"Good morning, sweetie! Today is the day! Happy birthday, darling. Chris, I hope you choose wisely. Picking your first Pokemon is one of the most important decisions in a trainer's life." Chris' Mom, Lydia, said.

"My first Pokemon was a Wooper and you know where he's been." Chris' Father, Russo, said with a hint of content in his voice.

"Yeah I know.." replied Chris as he patted Quagsire on his head.

"Quaaaag." Quagsire enjoyed it.

"Don't worry, Mom and Dad, I'll be fine. Especially since I have Brandon on my journey with me." Chris assured them.

Brandon was Chris' childhood friend. They grew up in the same town and were really good friends. Since they were around the same age. Brandon agreed to travel with Chris on his journey. Brandon is a little older then Chris, so he actually got his starter Pokemon earlier, but he decided to wait to take off on his journey until Chris received his. His starter Pokemon was Poliwag. The professor actually had the egg from Kanto and when Brandon went to pick up a Pokemon, the egg hatched! Professor Birch said it was meant to be, so he gave the young Poliwag to Brandon to raise.

"I just hope you guys will be responsible." said Lydia with a worried voice.

"Like I said before. Don't worry. I'll be fine. It's not that bad of a world out there."

"Just make sure you follow your heart and not what other people want you to do." Russo said with a direct tone in his voice.

"I can guarantee that, Dad. Well, I better get going. Remember.. I'm staying one more night, guys. It's not like I'm leaving once I get my starter Pokemon. I couldn't do that to you." Chris walked outside of his house. The sun began to shine as it reflected Chris' excitement. He lived in the quiet village of Littleroot Town. It was very small compared to the other cities and towns in Hoenn. So Chris knew most of the faces in Littleroot town. As he walked down to Professor Birch's lab he saw zigzagoons in the distant grass.

"Prrrarararow!" Chris looked to his left, alerted by the noise. It was Kyla the Skitty.

"Hello, Mrs. Davis. How are you this fine morning?" asked Chris.

"Oh, Chris. Always a gentleman. I am doing quite well. I saw you walking outside my window, and I decided to wish you good luck. I heard that you were going to get your first Pokemon today." said the jolly Mrs. Davis. She was always wearing a floral dress with her poofy brown hair.

"I'm very excited. I think I have an idea of who I want to choose. But, I won't know for sure until I see the actual Pokmon. Haha, maybe one day I can come back and battle you and Kyla." Chris replied with a grin.

"Ahaha! Kyla isn't much of a battler. But I'm sure we would enjoy that. I might just take you up on that offer." Mrs. Davis winked as she went back into her house.

"Prrraaraow!" Kyla the Skitty once again meowed at Chris. Chris scratched her behind her ears and she took off.

Chris couldn't be on a higher note. So he quickened up his pace. Running past the PokeMart, the flower shop, and Old Man Johnson's place. He finally arrived at the lab. He took a deep breath and went in. The automatic doors slid across and Chris took his first step into his future.

"Professor? I'm here to choose today! Professor?" Chris yelled out.

"Oh! Chris! Come in! Come in! I'm in the back, come meet me here." the Professor's voice came from the distant back. Chris ran to the back and without a doubt, Professor Birch was waiting right there.

"Hello, Chris! I've been expecting you.. Bahahaha! Believe it or not, this is my favorite part of being a professor. Giving kids like you their first Pokemon. I can't wait, you can't wait. Let's get started, shall we?

"Oh yes, Professor! I'm very excited!" Chris said. He had butterflies in his stomach. He got nervous for an unknown reason.


	2. Choosing the Odd One Out

Professor Birch wasted no time and revealed the three Pokeballs. He smiled and said, "As you know there are three Pokemon you can choose from. Each of a different type. Grass, Fire, and Water. Let's meet all of them individually, shall we?" Professor Birch took the first Pokeball and released it into the room. The green big-eyed Treeko popped up.

"Trrrrrrreeeko!" The Treeko cried out. Chris was keeping it cool, but in his mind he was dancing in excitement. The Treeko looked at Chris and bowed. Chris stuck out his hand and Treeko paused, but then shook it anyway.

"Haha, you sure are kind. Hmm.." Chris smiled and Treeko smiled back.

"This particular Treeko was raised by me in this lab, he's still young, but he can obey you if he has your trust. ...And by the looks of it he trusts you already." Professor Birch spoke. Chris listened contently.

"Let's move on to the Fire Type Pokemon, Torchic." The Professor released the second Pokeball. The red glare took the room; when it cleared a small chick Pokemon stood there. With tall feather on its head.

"...torchic.." Torchic did not look at the two humans in the room. He had a tiny speck in his eye. Chris tried to do the same as he did with Treeko, he stuck his hand out. Torchic paused and meticulously observed his hand. When Chris moved his hand forward. Torchic became flustered.

"TOR! CHIC!" Torchic pecked Chris' hand away and ruffled its feathers. Torchic looked away. Treeko was slightly afraid of Torchic.

"Yeah.. This Torchic is kinda snobbish. She doesn't trust humans that well. But, she sure is spunky, isn't she."

"So it's a girl. I don't know, I think I can turn her around to like me." Chris said as he checked his hand. Inside he really thought that Torchic was a big diva. He didn't necessarily prefer diva-ish Pokemon, or people for that matter.

"Okay, time to introduce you to the Water Type Pokemon, Mudkip. I do have to warn you about this certain Pokemon.. He's not really.. that.. I guess you'll just have to find out." Professor Birch threw the last Pokeball in the air and out the Pokemon came. After the red glare cleared, the Blue-Finned Pokemon stood.

"Mud... Kip." The Mudkip looked the other way when addressing the people in the room.

"This Mudkip is kinda...silly. If you want to put it in those terms.. He's actually been here for a while. Three trainers passed him up." Professor Birch scratched his head as he was describing Mudkip. The Mudkip walked around and talked to the other Pokemon, paying no attention to Chris.

"Mudkip, mud!"

"Treeeeeko"

"kip, mud mud?"

"Pch.. Tor!"

"I wonder what they're saying.." Chris said in curiousity.

"That Mudkip befriended the other two. He's quite friendly. Even though the other starters he befriended are gone.." the Professor said.

"I've made my decision." Chris said. He stared at Treeko.

"I knew, you would choose him. I have to say, this Treeko was a nice ch-"

"-Actually! I choose Mudkip." Chris declared.

"..I'm sorry, what?"

"Yeah. I choose Mudkip." Chris declared again.

"Uh, then.. okay! Congratulations, Chris! You have picked your first Pokemon!" The Professor celebrated and smiled widely.

"Mudkip, I would like to meet your new trainer." Mudkip perked up when he heard the word "trainer." He finally noticed Chris and examined him head to toe. He circled him. Then examined him again. He walked back to the front.

"Mud." Mudkip spoke and seemed to accept Chris.

"Mudkip, you and I, are going to rock the Hoenn region." Chris stuck out his hand.

"...mud.." Mudkip said quietly. He looked at Chris' hand and then put his hand on Chris' palm.

"Mud!" Mudkip spoke again. Chris had no idea of reading Mudkip's emotions. But, he went along with it anyway. Mudkip returned into his pokeball that Professor Birch was holding.

After Chris received the Pokeball, his new Pokedex, and listened to the final beginning words of Professor Birch. He left the lab and in his hands he held his new partner.


	3. Search and Rescue

Chris had his thoughts set on returning home to show his parents Mudkip. But, he decided to take a small detour on the way. Chris gazed at the Pokeball in his hand, he had the same curiousity a kid would have with a new toy.

"I sure hope you and I can work together." Chris said to himself. Chris got to his detour. Lifting his hand to knock on the door, he stopped. He heard yelling from the back.

"That's great! I think that's enough for today." Brandon said to Poliwag.

"Brandon! There you are." Chris with his attitude less hyper then usual.

"Chris! Happy birthday! Poliwag and I have been training." Brandon said as he jumped.

"Polleee!" Poliwag was happy to see Chris as well.

"..mmhmm. Thanks." Chris lifted his pokeball and looked at it again.

"... don't tell me.. You got your Pokemon already?"

"Yeah... Calm down, bro." Chris released his pokeball.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip popped up and looked around. Mudkip immediately saw Poliwag and had chatter with him.

"You chose Mudkip. Nice.. He seems friendly." Brandon implied.

"Mudkip is a different kind of Mudkip.. He doesn't really notice me. I hope he'll warm up to me though." Chris snuck up to Mudkip and leaned down.

"Hey... Kipster.." Chris smiled and glistened.

"Mud.." Mudkip strolled away from Chris and continued to pay attention to everything besides him.

"Gaahhh.. Why won't Mudkip warm up to me? Am I a bad person?"

"Who knows. Me and Poliwag were actually training. HEY! When are we going to set off?"

"I was planning tomorrow morning. But, since Mudkip and I aren't really-"

"ALL RIGHT! I'm going to pack. I'll meet you at your place tomorrow, okay?" Brandon darted off back into his house leaving Chris in the dust.

"... That Brandon." Chris departed his future traveling partner's quarters and ascended towards his home. Mudkip followed Chris, since nothing else was in sight.

Brandon was always busy doing something, usually he requires his full attention when doing something. Chris was quite the opposite, he always started things and never finished them. His parents were worried if Chris would ever decide on doing something. So when Chris went to them about being a trainer they jumped on it and pushed him forward. Brandon loved to keep at things, but as he grew up he was never "accepted" into many social gatherings. When Chris and Brandon met they became attached and knew they would be great friends.

"Heheheheh. I bet this journey with Brandon sure will be exciting.. What do you think, Mudkip? ... Mudkip?" Chris swiveled around and noticed a missing Mudkip.

"AHH! Mudkip! Where'd ya go?" Chris began to panic and his nerves began to shock him like a taser.

"MudKIIIIP! Mud! MUD!" Chris could hear Mudkip's supposed howls from around the corner. Running at speeds he did not know he could accomplish, he found another trainer there. A lean boy with pasty complection, he had hair that seemed like it was never brushed.

"Take a look at this weak-ass Pokemon, Buckwheat. Scared, haha!" The boy threw a dirtball at Mudkip.

"Bark bark! Grrr!" The Poochyena (named Buckwheat apparently) growled at Mudkip. Mudkip was put into fear and cowering in a corner, with his eyes tearing up a bit.

"HEY! What are you doing? THAT'S NOT... NICE!" Chris obviously was not well adapted to high pressure situations.

"Nice don't cut the cheese, buttercup!"

"You shouldn't be hurting MY Mudkip!"

"OH? So this is your Mudkip? I apologize." The boy threw some more dirt.

"Oooooops." The boy stuck his tongue out.

"...! YOU.. STOP THAT!" Chris couldn't be more flustered. But, he had no idea what to do in this situation.

"Grrrr! Raf Ruff!" Chris was caught up in the moment, between the torment of the trainer and the barking of the Poochyena.

"...Mudkip, use tackle!" Chris ordered Mudkip to use an attack. Mudkip, was afraid and too scared to move.

"Quagsire use Yawn!" Russo, Chris' Dad appeared just in time before the situation got out of hand. Quagsire yawned and the sleepy effects worked in an instant.

"Grrr... rr.. arf" Buckwheat fell right to a slumber.

"The ..fuuu-...? is this... shit..." The aggressive trainer fell asleep.

"Chris.. Whoo... Thank goodness I was getting some groceries, otherwise I wouldn't have come.." Russo stared at the sleeping trainer.

"There are really.. ignorant people out there. Let's go home and we'll talk about it there." Chris ran to Mudkip, Mudkip was still so scared, Chris cradled him; he gazed at the slumbering trainer with the eyes of a hawk. He was full a lot of anger, but he sadly knew he couldn't do anything in the situation. If it weren't for his dad, Chris would probably have a really injured Mudkip in his hands. As he contemplated he took a look at the trainer's shirt, apparently the trainer's name was Tyke.

"Chris, let's get that Mudkip cleaned up.. I don't know why this Mudkip was caught up by these hooligans. Who would leave their Pokemon alone like that.."

"Uhh Dad.. This Mudkip... is mine." His head was down from guilt. He only had Mudkip for a couple of hours and in the first few hours of being a trainer he was failing.


End file.
